48. mäng
Kokkuvõte: Võimalikult lühike kokkuvõte põhisündmustest. Aktiivsed tegelased: NPCd + link, kelle nägu oli sessiooni sündmustes PC-dele näha. Mainitud tegelased: NPCd + link, kelle nägu näha ei olnud, kuid kelle nimi jooksis miskipärast läbi. Aktiivsed paigad: Paigad + link, kus tegelased sessiooni sündmustes viibisid. Mainitud paigad: Paigad + link, mida jutus mainiti, kuid kus parajasti kohal ei käidud. |} Mängijate tagasiside ja meenutused Muljed, kriitika ja debug sobib vahetult siia alla Kerge ülevaade (täidavad osalejad) Saadud varandus (täidavad osalejad) Kaotatud varandus (täidavad osalejad) Kogutud info (täidavad osalejad) - // Tooma logi with grand massive spoilers// - Lugu 2299 Gelidia 18. Tsunsun oli tagasi Tragi Hobuse kõrtsi jõudnud ning istus lauas, mille oli endale eelnevalt reserveerinud. Ta istus seal üksi, vaatas enese ette ning aegajalt rüüpas pokaalist veini ning kui see tühi kallas endale pudelist juurde. Tema mõtted katkestas Mauza saabumine kõrtsi koos tundmatu armilise näoga mehega. Tsunsun oleks selle sealsamas unustanud, kuid too mees, nagu välja tuli, oli sama patroon, kellega talle kohtumine oli lubatud. Aeg oli hiline ning Mauza läks pärast kaaslase tervitamist otse tuppa puhkama. Võõras läks baarileti äärde, kõneles pisut kõrsmikuga ning siis astus Tsunsuni juurde teda nimepidi tervitades ja esitles end kui Gildi esindajat nimega Timotheus. Timotheus istus ilma viisakusvormeleid ootamata ka kärmelt lauda ning soovis aega veetmata asjast kõneleda. Tsunsun tegi kaudselt pakkumise ning uuris, kas Timotheuse poolt esindatud organisatsioon oleks huvitatud finantseerima uue alternatiivse kaubatee tegemist läbi ja üle mägede Maloodo poole, mis oleks senisest otsem ja privaatsem, kuid sai ohtralt ümmargusi vastuseid, et alati ollakse uutest võimalustest huvitatud, aga sisaldas ka vastuküsimist, mis oleks see konks Tsunsuni jaoks selles loos ja miks just Timotheuse ühing. Peale selle oli küsimuse all, kas investeeringu suurus tasub ära kõne all oleva piirkonna riskitaseme juures. Teineteise kompamine viis asjad sinnamaale, et otsustati 2 või enama kuu pärast edasi vaadata, kui on juba enamat teada. Seni lubas ka Timotheus veidike uurida. Pärast vestlust läks Tsunsun kaaslase Mauza tuppa uurima, mida teadis viimane Timotheuse kohta ning üldisemalt plaani pidama, mida uues piirkonnas peale hakata. Timotheuse kohta oskas Mauza rääkida, et tegu oli mehega, kes olnud mõne aasta eest olnud Mauza rändkaubitsejate Anghari kontakti tuttav, keda nad ise kunagi vahetult ei näinud ning kellest õieti juttugi ei tehtud, aga kes oli olnud see mees kes Mauza ja tema toonaste rändkaupmeeste soodsa hinnaga toodud kauba turule või tellijale toimetas ning vahel mõne uue spetsiifilise tellimuse esitas. Suurem osa jutust käis siiski lubatava maavalduse arengukava loomise ümber ning kuidas tegevust alustada, kanda kinnitada ja laieneda välja lubatud piirideni ning ka üle selle. Täpset ala, mis talle oli lubatud Balis Avarona ei avaldanud, pigem tegi umbmäärase ja märksa suurema sõõri Gaiuse antud kaardi peal öeldes „siin“. Mauza: „Me võiks ju panna orkid seda piiri kontrollima.“ Balis: „Aga kes siis kaubandust kontrolliks?“ Mauza: „...Leadership“ ////BEGIN< Balis Avarona plaan maad krabada oli märksa suurem, kui koosviibimisel talle lubatud ja võimaldatud oli. Koos Mauzaga tehti varakult juba suuri ja ahneid plaane oma maavalduse loomiseks maale, mis õigusjärgselt kuulus Bazukidele – nende loal ja soovitusel ning valitsedes Anghari nimel ja kaubanduslikest huvidest lähtuvalt ent reaalselt üritades luua sinna oma väikest Territoria Avarona’t oma seaduste ja oma kontrolli all, tehes ainult sümboolseid mööndusi Bazukidele ja Angheriitidele, seejuures kasutades maksimaalselt ära nende poolt pakutavaid hüvesid. Seejuures ei teadnud Balis Avarona, et angheriitidel olid endal salajased plaanid varuks. „Unustatud teadmiste“ kohaselt pidi Bazukide lõunapiirist natuke lõuna pool maapõues leiduma väärtuslikke maavarasid (sh kulda), mida Anghar tahtis kasutusele võtta, kuid samas oli ka teada, et piirkond oli täis tundmatuid ohte ja metsikuid vaenulikke hõime ning ka vähekenegi tsiviliseeritud inimesed, kes seal elasid, näitasid oma allumatust Bazukide keskvõimule, seega oleks operatsioon läinud liiga kulukaks. (Kulla jutt oli ainult osaliselt tõene – selle konts. oli liiga madal ja see oli liiga sügaval, et selle tootmine ära tasunuks, küll aga oli seda piisavalt, et keskmised-tugevad divinationid seda pettust välja ei toonud ja info lekitaja saanud selle eest juba tasutud.). Kaupmeeste linna plaan oli sinna kõigepealt soosida muulaste koloonia rajamist (omale madal kulu ja madal risk ja probleemid lahendab see, kes sinna läheks loodetavasti), mis oleks siiski lõdvalt Anghariga seotud ning heas läbisaamises ning ka Bazukidele meeltmööda. Sinna ja teistesse samalaadsetesse piirkondadesse saanuks siis saata ka illegaalseid immigrante Angharist, kellest pealinnas oli rohkem kahju kui kasu ja elasid nö abirahadest (nagu neegrid). Sõjaväkke ei söandanud Anghar neid ka saata, sest nende lojaalsus ja moraal ei olnud piisavad ja kõik ei olnud piisavalt lollid et minna ka. (Kuigi sõjas Porotskiga olid põhilised inimkaotused just soovimatute illegaalide seast, kelle mõte oli vastast kurnata ja kellele ei raisatud raha, et neid REAALSELT tagada korraliku ravimis-teenusega. Mõni moe pärast demonstratsioon moraali tõstmiseks siiski esines. Kulla kaevanduse idee (riikliku backupiga) aga oleks tähendanud vajadust sinna rajada riigi rahadest uus kaubatee, mille abil oleks mõni oma kasu peal väljas olija saanud vältida bazuki ja beshibimingi tolle ja kontrolle ja seetõttu tegid sellele teisedki asjast huvitatud lobitööd. Koloniseerijate kanda jäänuks (Anghari ideede järgi) sellises olukorras enamik muresid alates kohalike, Bazukidele mitte alluvate inimeste ja nähtuste taltsutamisest, esmase vana infrastruktuuri jäänuste taastamise ning lõpuks ka piiritaguste ohtudega rinda pistmise. Angheriidid plaanisid missiooni juhti loomulikult vääriliselt tasustada ning teha temast Anghari riigi alama ja anda sõjaväelise auastme ning mõned alluvad määrata. Missiooni salajane osa, mida värvatud muulane (Balis Avarona) teadma ei pidanud, seisnes selles, et asjade käigus pidid sinna sisse imbuma ka mehed, kelle ustavuses Angharile ei olnud kahtluseid, kes saanuks kulla asja kontrollida ning kes oleksid olukorral ka muidu silma peal hoidnud ja maad kuulanud. Plaan oli Bazukidega kooskõlastatud ja nad koguni soosisid seda ning olid valmis omapoolselt abi osutama. Sajandite jooksul olid Khad Bazuk ning Anghar arendanud kaubanduslikke ja poliitilisi suhteid ning see oli vaid järjekordne vastastikku kasulik samm selles. Pärast Deimerlini langust tekkinud anarhia ja võimuvaakum selle riigi aladel ellujäänud inimeste seas, eriti lõunapoolsetes maakondades oli alati bazukidele pinnuks silmas olnud. Anghari abiga oli see asi paranenud ning Deimerlini alad de jure liidetud Khad Bazukiga ja pärast seda olid peaagu järele jäänud ka rünnakud bazukide põlisasulatele. Siiski olid lõunapoolsed alad de facto eraldi ja kehtis ainult kohalik hundiseadus. Lindoria, kunagi õitsev linn, oli varemetesse jäänud, selle kindlustused osaliselt lagunesid, elanikkond oli võibolla ehk kümnendik kõrgaegade omast ning lisaks Bazukide esindusele, jagasid seal kõrgemat reaalset võimu veel kaks huvigruppi. Kohalikud võimuesindajad olid korrumpeerunud, laisad ning ei üritanudki piirkonda arendada, nendest tugevamad olid kohapeal asuvad esiteks „õigusjärgsed“ Deimerlini monarhia esindajad (Rojalistid; Deimerlini kadunud kuningriik) ning teiseks Lord Damien Croni „uue valitsuse“ esindajad (Deimerlini vennaskond), mis omakorda oli jagunenud kaheks tiivaks. Olukord oli isegi kehvem, kui omal ajal, kui see oli eikellegimaa, sest nüüd seal olev Bazukide ebamäärane võim ja võimetus oli demoraliseeriv ning märk Khad Bazuki nõrkusest. Bazukid olid võtnud vastu otsuse, anda piirkonna juhtimine ja kontrolli saavutamine mõnele uuele energilisele jõule, kes esindaks ka Anghari huve (mis oli näidanud ülesse suurt huvi Deimerlini alade retsiviliseerimiseks ja koguni osalt ostmiseks), tooks sisse värsket verd, ning võimaldaks Bazukidel omi jõude koomale tõmmata teisele poole jõge ning seal kontsentreeritumalt tegutsedes taastada piirkonna austus Khad Bazuki vastu. Selle loo taustal oli kõigile kahe silma vahele jäänud väike asjaolu, et seal lähistel, Šanti järve äärdes, uinus üks pikaajaline (väidetavalt) hädaoht ja ootas äratust. Šanti järv, mis kaardi peal meenutas ämblikku, varjas enda sügavustes ämblikulaadset koletist ja tema sigitisi ning tema uinunud austajaid ning tumedaid haldjaid. Järve rahu ei olnud juba sajandeid segatud, üksikud rändurid, jahimehed, karjakasvatajad kalamehed ehk... aga mitte kunagi suurt vägede liikumist, maagia kasutamist ja muud... vägevat... ainsana märkas seda asjaolu, siis kui juba liikuma hakati, Al-Khazami veteranide uus palgatud abiline ja nõuandja, tuttava deemoni alter ego Gaius Bieken.... Tema teadmised selle kohta ulatusid tagasi aega, mil ta rohkem armastas deemoni kujul ringi liikuda ning tõsimeelselt Gothmori ning Mornaranto huve teenis, olemata teadlik oma tulevikust. Šanti järv ei pidanud ärkama enne, kui Mornaranto neid ärataks, kuid aktiivne tegevus selle lähistel võinuks seda kiirendada. >END//// 19. Järgmisel hommikul kohtus Tsunsun leitnant Pico Robiniga, ning ta võeti ametlikult Anghari sõjaväe teenistusse kui seersant Balis Avarona, ltn Robini alluvuses. Sellega seoses kohtus ta mõningate kõrgemate sõjaväe esindajatega ning määrati missioonile liikuda Khad Bazuki territooriumile, endise Deimerlini kuningriigi territooriumile Lindoria provintsi ning seal maad kuulata ning rajada Angharile alluv tugipunkt, mida juhtinuks tema, kuid kuhu pidi majutatama veel üks seersant koos oma alluvatega, et vajadusel toetada srs Avarona tegevust ning aidata korda hoida. Srs Avarona pidi Lindoria provintsis korra majja lööma, murdma seal Khad Bazukile mittealluvad grupeeringud ning kaks korda aastas kirjutama raporti olukorrast. Ühtlasi sai ta Anghari välisaadli tiitli ning nimetatud maa-ala jäi tema hallata ja juhtida. Anghari ees oli tal kohustus veel võimaldada seal tegutseda Anghari kaupmeestel ning Khad Bazukile alludes pidi hakkama nende nimel makse koguma. Seersandina sai ta Anghari seersandi põhipalgale – 60 seeklit kuus ning kohe ettemaksuna kahe kuu palga Neve eest kaasaarvatult. Esimese raporti pidi saatma Lucenia alguseks, seal anda infot, mis on saanud Lindoria linnast ja olema loonud tingimused sinna väikse tugipunkti ja Anghari kaadri paigutamiseks. Oma alluvusse võis ta taodelda konkreetseid üheksat meest või lasta Anghari poolt need määrata ning saata missiooni täitma. Pärast Anghari välis-aadliku tiitli saamist ning seersandi auastme saamist liikus Tsunsun tagasi kõrtsi. Kõrtsi saabus peagi ka Machio, keda polnud mõned päevad nähtud. Viimane oli kolm päeva viibinud Halycon Woymmari, tormijumal Sathori preestri juures visiidil ning koos temaga proovinud välja mõtelda rusikasuuruste kalliskivide mõistatust. Tsunsuni huvi peale pajatas ta lühidalt, mida oli teada saanud või vähemalt, mis ta arvas teadvat: Kalliskivid, kui nendega katsetati ja nende kuju uuriti ning nende kohta otsiti sarnasusi ja vihjeid kirjandusest ning üritati nägemust esile kutsuda, jätsid lõpuks mulje, et kumbki neist oli seotud mingi elemendiga või sümubokliseeris ühte neljast aastaajast ja võibolla midagi veel. Valge võis olla külm aastaaeg talv või õhk, punane aga soe aastaaeg suvi või hoopiski tuli. Sealt edasi oletati, et veel pidanuks olemas olema midagi kevadega seoses – tõenäoliselt roheline ning midagi sügisega seoses, võimalik et kollane. Ühtlasi teatas Machio, et Halycon oli soovinud kokku saada, kuna ta tundis erilist huvi emma-kumma kalliskivi laenutamise vastu vastuteene eest. Tsunsun aimas oma pessimismi ja küünilisuse juures juba järjekordset halba, ent surus selle alla ning oli nõus kohtuma. ////BEGIN< [] poolik Machio istumine kalliskividega kolm päeva Istumine käib koos Sathori jüngritega et nood aitavad kaasa. Sümboliseerivad aastaaegu elementides Damien Cron oli need lasknud valmistada seda ei saanud teada. Alternatiiv – neid võib kasutada päkkarite juveelimaagiana kütteallikana nagu power-gemmidena, selle vahega et need ei põle läbi väikese kasutamisega. Kui aga kasutada ainult osasid siis ei ole asi tasakaalus nign võib minna valesti. Stabiilsuse jaoks on vaja nelja Valge – talv, õhk, külm Punane – Suvi, tuli, kuumus Sinine – Sügis, vesi, muutumine Roheline – Kevad, maa, ärkamine, tõus Sathori mees, halycon woymmar sai nägemuse seoses machioga „järgne surevale koerale“ (viide Deimerlini pühamule). „orantsikas on siis sügis“ „hullu päkkari valmistatud“ >END//// ////BEGIN< Rusikasuurune valge teemant Ušghami alusest kindlusest ning sama suur punane rubiin Al-Khazamilt, lisaks nendele veel kaks oletatavat vääriskivi olid tõesti kõik olemas ja kuulusid kokku. Puuduolevad kivid olid veel sinine ja roheline. Kivide kohta võis teha mitmeid oletusi, osalt tõesed, osalt väärad. Ajalooliselt oli neidsamu kive kasutatud Deimerlini kuningriigis selle lõpupäevil. Need olid eritööna saadud ühelt väga osavalt Bazuki juvelimeistrilt (Golliwar Gherro I), tehtud eriti puhtast treenimata silmale koguni täiuslikust looduslikust kalliskivist, mida siiski loitsude abil veel puhastati ning lõpuks viimsed ebatäiused teistesse „puhastusjuveelidesse“ tõmmati. Pärast seda lihviti vääriskive väelise õnnistatud teemantitolmuga ning seejärel lasti aasta seista Khad Bazuki mäe tipus, kõrgemal kõikidest pilvedest, igavese arktilise külma käes, kalgimast kalgima päikesevalguse all, seal kus vaid kõige tugevamad ei lämbu õhupuudusest ja ei sure kiirgusest. Nii valmistati kivid, harukordsed isegi Bazuki sisestandardite järgi, mis rändasid geniaalse, vahest pisut õela inimese Damien Croni kätte, keda hiljem tunti kui Lord Deironit. Ta oli üks väheseid mitte-Bazuke, kes oli õppinud viimaste ruuni- ja juveelivalmistamise ja –kasutamise kunste, sedagi tänu liiga kaugele arenenud eriarvamustele ning eskaleerunud tülidele Deimerlini ning Khad Bazuki vahel, mida ta aitas klaarida. Loodud nelja juveeli väe abil tõusis Damien Cron au sisse, aitas stabiliseerida seestpoolt kõdunevat riiki ning viimaks korrumpeerunud ja alla käinud kuningate liinile kanna peale astudes võttis riigi juhtimise üle. Oma tõusul teenis ta ära ka Bazukide heakskiidu ja toetuse arendades seeläbi häid suhteid inimeste ja bazukide vahel, mida kõrgemale ta riigis tõusis. Heakskiidu teenimise üks tugev argument oli, et ta võitles väiksekasvuliste elanike õiguste eest – esiteks vabastas kõik inimeste ees võlaorjusesse jäänud Deimerlinis elavad bazukid, hiljem aga hakkas võitlema pärisorjuses beshibide eest, kes siis teda omakorda jõuliselt toetama asusid. Deimerlini lõpupäevad kutsus esile kodusõda, mis stabiilsuse ja arenguni jõudnud riiki hakkas seest poolt õõnestama – kodusõda oli rojalistide ning Lord Deironi pooldajate vahel, mille jälgi võis seal leida ka seitse-kaheksa sajandit hiljem 24. sajandi alguseni. See oli koht, kus tuli välja Lord Deironi õelus – sinnamaani oli ta enam-vähem toetanud kõikide rahulikku elu, sõites üle peaasjalikult, sedagi oma toetajate soovil, maha käinud monarhiast ning jättes rahule need kuningliku soo esindajad, kes polnud otseselt valitsevast perekonnast ning leppisid rahulikult lihtsa aadliku või kohalikuma maavalitseja positsiooniga, seejuures õõnestamata riigi uut kurssi. Nii jäid heasse kirja alles seitse kõrvalliini Deimerlini kuninglikust soost, keda ... poolik Kividesse oli tõepoolest salvestatud mälestusi, mis sealt välja tõmmata olnuks võimalik ning nende puhtuse ja uhkuse järgi oli õige ka oletus, et neisse saab sisse lasta väga suure jõu, neid Kivide aastaaegade markeering oli ainult osaliselt tõene. Need olid küll aastaaegadega märgistud, mil nad olid kõige aktiivsemad ning kuna oli kõige parem neid aktiveerida, ent see oli ka kõik. Elementidega oli seos ka osaline – vastaval elemendil oli kalliskivile pisut tugevam mõju ning vastava elemendiga seotud toimingud olid veidi lihtsamad aga mingit „valitsemist“ ei saanud seejuures olla. >END//// Kohtumise tulemusena jätsid Machio ja Tsunsun punase kalliskivi suve teise täiskuuni uurimiseks Halyconi kätte, kes vastutasuks lubas Angharis kaasa aidata Šordami orkihõimu toomisele Ušghami lähistelt Deimerlini aladele. Vaevalt jõudsid Tsunsun ja Machio Halyconi juurest koos viimasega tagasi, kui kõrtsi saabus ka väsinud, aga kuidagi sisemiselt särav Xorton. Ta oli kolm päeva looduses veetnud üritanud leida kontakti maavaimude ning hingedega ning selle ilmselt ka saavutanud. Nägu oli tal rahulolev ning sellest võis järeldada, et tal oli üht-teist neile kõneleda seoses veidra olukorraga maagia foonis. Seltskonnaga liitus ka Gaius Bieken, kes vastavalt kokkulepetele oli peaaegu valmis liikuma asuma ning oli ka pisut uurinud ala kohta, kuhu minema hakati ja tuli nüüd veel infot vahetama ning kaasa arutlema. Seltskonnast puudus veel vaid Arnand, kuid temast oli juba teada, et olles üle pika aja jälle kodulinnas, oli tal siin piisavalt asjatamist, tõenäoliselt tegeledes nendega selsamal hetkelgi. Gaius ja Halycon said omavahel hästi jutule. Pandi paika plaan, kuidas kasutada ära tormide energiat, et tuua läbi aja ja ruumi hüppega Deimerlini orgu Šordami orkid. Sathori mehed lubasid omalt poolt abiks olla. Gaius saatis ka sõnumi Tlax’šterrale, orkišamaanile: Tlax’šterra! Siin Tsunsuni sõnumitooja. Tsunsun on tagasi. Tahab teiega rääkida kodukoha asjus. Xorton saabub homme õhtuks Plotski rahulasse täpsemalt rääkima. Kas saaksid palun vastu tulla? ///BEGIN< Päris sõnum Tlax’sterrale oli selline: Tlax’šterra! Gaibequen olen. Avarona on tervelt tagasi julge plaaniga. Soovib Hõimu Deimerlini orgu asutada, vaja koostööd. Xorton tuleb homme õhtul Plotski rahulasse kõnelema, ole kohal. >END/// ////BEGIN< [] Kohtuvad borissi rahulas 21. Õhtul... Tlaxšterra saabub 22 koidikul Kaldori teeristi saabud Xorton 25. Hommikul jõuab Kaldori teeristi. Pärast positiivse vastuse saamist Tlax’šterralt, asus Xorton kiirelt Plotski rahula suunas teele, et sinna 21. Kuupäeva õhtul jõuda ning ootas järgmise koidikuni, mil saabus ka šamaan. >END//// Poolik sai läbi 20. Arnand Bellius jättis oma rännukaaslastega hüvasti ning jäi teistest maha Angharisse, et sealsesse korruptiivsesse poliitikasse süveneda ning otsida potentsiaalseid võimalusi ja abilisi ning ühtlasi teha koostööd Sathori preesterkonnaga Orkide hüppe ettevalmistamisel. Al-Khazami veteranid Machio, Mauza, Tsunsun, bazukide delegatsioon Thor Khon’dor, Ydgar Mor-Mor, Lor’knod Rokhar, nende õpilased Bal’djyrk Dankhil, Diesa Yngart, Brothor Lokhyr ning bazukide seltskonnategelane Oviar Khaz ühes palgatud saatjaskonna, teenrite ja vankrijuhtidega asusid oma karavaniga õhtupoolikul Angharist lääne poole mägedesse teele. Õhtul oli krõbe külm, mis hoidis hobused ja härjad liikumas, kuni hilise öö varjus jõuti esimesse peatuspaika Anghari ja Luidani vahel. 22. Õhtul jõudis karavan Luidanise 26. Neli päeva hiljem, päevasel ajal jõudis karavan Kaldori teeristi kõrtsi ja öömajale. Suur ja hästivarustatud, -valvatud seltskond oli juba näidanud oma tasuvust, sest ükski vastutulija, mööduja või tee ääres kahtlasel kombel passija, ei söandanud rännuseltskonda pikemalt tülitada kui vee palumiseks või viisakaks rännumehelikuks tervituseks. Kaldori teeristis ootas neid juba Xorton, kes kandis peagi ette oma edukast kohtumisest orki-šamaani Tlax’šterraga. Õhtu veedeti kõrtsis, enesele otseselt tähelepanu tõmbamata ning jälgiti üht teist gruppi seltsimehi, kes tähistasid oma „esimest suurt õnnestumist”, kus nad lähedalelava mägikarjuse talvemajast olid välja peksnud kolm vaenulikku karjuse mägilambaid veristanud metsalist. Järgmisel hommikul liiguti jälle edasi. 28. Ainus tähelepanuväärne asi tollel päeval oli, et tee ääres nähti 4 vägivaldsel moel surma saanud goblini keha, kellelt oli suurem osa asju ära korjatud. Oscurtia 06. Jõuti Portalio della Harmadaniosse, mis oli viimane asustatud punkt Angharis, kuhu ulatus pax Angharia, maagia seire ning paranoiline turvakontroll. Seal oli ka kindlus ja suur värav, kuhuni Anghari võim ulatus varasematel aegadel lääne suunas, enne kui Angharilt kaitset ja koostööd otsinud Bijekide ebamäärane riik veelgi lääne pool otsustas Anghariga autonoomse provintsina liituda ning anda de jure kõrgeim kaubanduslik ja sõjaline kontroll ja tahe Anghari senati käsutusse. Loomulikult ajasid igapäeva asju seal ikka põlisasukad, ent seda kõike Anghari senati „nimel”. Portalio della Harmadaniost lääne suunas tuli seega silmad oma varanduse ja heaolu pärast rohkem lahti hoida, kui seni. Sealsamas linnuse all kõrtsis märgati taas noort gruppi seltsimehi, kes ka Kaldori teeristi kõrtsis silma jäid, kuid seekord märksa tõsisemas ja töisemas meeleolus. Grupiga oli liitunud veel üks seltsimees. ///BEGIN< Tee peal kohatud traveleride nimed on: Johann Fottó (Ftr / Wiz) Beril Riibak (Monk / Cleric) Karl Orres (Lawful Neutral Pala) Mel Vigen (Roog / Ranger) ning hiljem värvati kampa Olof Meumer((Sepp)Barbarian/ Fighter) Need võiksid ka olla tegelased kelle lugu hakkab arenema ja lahti rulluma paralleelselt >END/// 11. Jõuti ilma märkimisväärsete juhtumisteta Hollenbyeki. Rohkem kui hädapärast vaja, seal ei püsitud, kuna taas kord hakkas kuu täis kasvama ja tormioht lähenes. 15. Jõuti enne loojangut Unterbyeki ning saadi kaheksanda tormi eest varjule üsna napilt. Unterbyekis liiguti nii sügavale maa-alusesse ossa, kui jõuti. 18. Pärast kolmepäevast liikumist mägede all tunnelis jõuti lõpuks taas maapinnale Nordenbyekis. 21. Rännuseltskond jõudis Lagerisse, kuhu jäädi kolmeks päevaks, kuni Thor Khon’dor käis oma saadiku-asju ajamas ning Bazukide linnas informatsiooni kogumas ja vahetamas. 24. Thor Khon’dor naasis Lagerisse ning karavan hakkas väiksema koosseisuga Lagerist edasi minema. Ta oli oma onupoja Khordin Khon’dori kohta teateid saanud ja kuulnud, et too oli vahepeal berserki läinud ja omal jõul otsustanud üht Anghari maagi vahistama hakata. Võis arvata, et ta oli nüüd hätta sattunud, sest paar päeva polnud temast mingeid teateid enam olnud. Al-Khazami veteranid olid vaevu vaevu nõus abistama vägagi ebamäärastel asjaoludel. 27. Seltskond oli jäänud laagrisse sinnakanti, kus Thor teadis oma onupoega läinud olevat. Viimase öö ta peaaegu magada ei jõudnudki, sest käis lähikonnas maad kuulamas ning hommikuks oli tal teada kuhu edasi liikuda. Mindi veidi üle tunni edasi ning keerati suurelt maanteelt kõrvale väiksele rajale, mis peagi keeras kaljusest mäenõlvast taas tõusule. Järsust tõusust üles jõudnud, olid nad esialgu kivimürakate taga varjus, et ümber nende minnes avanes neile üsna kaootiline pilt – servadest hõredalt puisse kasvanud, laugelt kausja kujuga ala, mille servale nad olid jõudnud, oli täis sadu goblineid, kes olid massiga valgunud üle ühest tillukesest asulast ja selle täielikult ära lagastanud. Goblinid pidasid end lärmakalt üleval, sagisid ringi, tuulasid endiste elanike majades ja asjades, kui keegi midagi vähegi väärtuslikku meenutavat kätte sai, siis võimalusel uhkeldas sellega teiste ees, vajadusel aga kakles teistega selle pärast. Küla majadest kaks olid põlema süüdatud, paari küljest ja seest sikutati laudist ja mööblit ning kanti seda süüdatud lõkke äärde kokku. Lõkke poole veeti ka posti koos selle küljes rippuva bazukiga, kes oli ilmselt plaanitud õhtusöögiks. Külakese keskel, kausi põhjas, kõrgus kivist torn mille kahel korrusel oli ka rõdu. Torn oli neist ligi 120+ meetri (400 ft) kaugusel. Selle kõrgemal rõdul oli mingi hallipäine hädine mees, kes kätega vehkis, karjus ning aeg-ajalt tõi toast mingi eseme, et seda all märatsevatele goblinitele kaela visata. Kaua aru ei peetud, sest Thoril hakkas praadimisele minevat onupoega nähes kangesti kiire ja ta tahtis viivitamatult minna goblinite pidu laiali ajama. Liigutigi kivide varjust välja ning tõmmati enestele häälekalt tähelepanu, ainult Gaius jäi maha midagi pomisema ja kätega jaburaid liigutusi tegema. Märgates segajaid, hakkasid peale tulejatele lähemad goblinid neilt eest jooksma, kuid kaugemal olijad jäid juba paigale ning hindasid olukorda silmaga. Bazukid ja seiklejad liikusid peale rahulikult ning märkasid, et kõik sealviibivad goblinid polnud pea peale kukkunud käitumisega, karja keskel torni lähedal passis ka mingi eliitgrupp turviste ja suurte kilpidega goblineid ning vägesid juhatas nõialiku ilmega teistest vanem goblin kes jagas korraldusi. Goblinid hakkasid peale valguma. Esimestena tulid lainetena päris haprad olevused, keda oli küll väga palju, kuid kes kukkusid ka 1-2 löögi peale. Nähes olukorras muutust, tundus ka tornis olev vana rõõmustavat ning üritas inimestele midagi hüüda, kadus taas ruumi ning naases suure sauaga ja hakkas loitsima. Paljud goblinid jäid kahe tule vahele, ühelt poolt rasketes lahingutes karastunud kangelased, teiselt poolt mingi õõvastav pruun mürgine pilv, mille tornist vana oli mananud, mis pani goblineid, kes ette jäid köhima, kurgust haarama ning osalt ka kärbeste kombel surema. Pärast seda asus vanamees tornist individuaalset lähenemist kasutades goblinite pealikku segama, kes kõik katsed selleks suhteliselt kerge vaevaga tõrjus. Natuke aega nõida torkinud, hakkas see viimasele juba pinda käima ning ta astus tornivanaga duellile. Goblin siiski näis tugevam, sest parreeris kõik sisse tulevad loitsud peale ühe jõulisema müraka, mis tornist võidukalt teele saadeti ning nõia hetkeks vaaruma võttis. Seepeale nõid sai vihaseks ning paiskas omalt poolt miski veel vägevama loitsu vanamehe suunas, kes laksust pikali ning rõduuksest sisse lendas. Lahing oli vahepeal arenenud. Suur kari nõrkasid goblineid oli juba maha võetud, ent järjest enam ja enam saabus ka tugevamaid, kellele kulus 4-6 tugevamat lööki. Mauza oli jäänud goblinite massi alla, kes ta pikali zergisid, keegi neist haaras tema mahapillatud hellebardi ning üritas sellega plehku pista. Samal ajal lajatas Thor Khon’dor helendava mustriga kilbiga ühele Mauza peal ronivatest goblinitest. Löögiga vabanes mingi kilbis kogunenud vägi, mis tema ja ta kaaslased kõik elutuna laiali pillutas. Mauza sai kärmelt püsti ning sööstis hellebardivargale järgi, et teda vägivaldselt karistada. Samamoodi demonstreeris Ydgar Mor-Mor ruunimaagia vägevust ning kõmmutasid suured karjad goblineid laiali PÕMMM surnuks. Temagi kilbil oli mingi vägi laadinud, et platsi puhtaks lüüa. Samal ajal ilmus pildile üsna korrastatud ridadega punt, kellele Machio näitas lahingsarve jõudu ning pooled mehed vägeva heliga pikali lükkas. Eemalt lähenes veel teisigi korrastatud ridu goblineid, kuid selle peale oli ka Gaius oma loitsuga valmis saanud ning tormas lahingutandrile seda goblinitele tutvustama. Hetkeks tunnetasid kõik kohalolijad tohutut väge, goblinid aga ajasid valdavalt silmad punni, osad pillasid relva, osad jooksid niisama Gaiusest võimalikult kaugele ise karjudes: „ATUUUK!! ATUUUK!!“ Pagejaid jälitama ei asutud, paigale jäid ainult seiklejad, goblinite eliitgrupp koos nõiaga ning taas pildile ilmunud maag tornis. Viimane oli end koguda saanud vahepeal. Ta naasis rõdule, tema ihust oli kadunud värin, tema hääl ei olnud enam kile ja katkendlik. Ta seisis kindlalt, vaatas ringi ja hakkas naerma. Nõid oli vahepeal asunud oma eliitväelasi tugevdama, et saata seiklejaid kimbutama, kuid pidi jälle tähelepanu tornile pöörama. Ärritatult tahtis ta maagist lahti saada, et maag viimasel hetkel tõmbas selle loitsu kuidagi enda sisse, sõi selle ära. Nõid jahmus ja proovis veel, kuid kõik söödi ära. Maag tornis oli muutunud ja nõid näis seda kartvat. Seiklejad all hakkasid aimama selle muutuse suunda ja iseloomu ning kuidagi suudeti konflikti jätkumine goblinitega ära hoida. Tsunsun hüüdis nõiale orkikeeles, et ta ära läheks ning et see tüli ei puuduta teda ja tema ülejäänud mehi. Õnneks see käsk oli arusaadav ning nõid käsutas kõik allesjäänud goblinid minekule. Maagile tornis see ei meeldinud ning ta alustas uut loitsu, mis suunatud goblinitele. Nood pistsid jooksu, nõid loitsis veel midagi neile peale. Kaheteistkümnest eliitgoblinist kaheksa said jooksu, neli aga peatusid ning olid vist sattunud maagi kontrolli alla, sest pöördusid ja katsusid nõida kinni püüda. Nõid moondus hundiks, jooksis goblinid kahurikuulina pikali ning sai ka plehku. Seiklejad, kes olid vahepeal ka Thor-i onupoja enda juurde tassinud tegid kiire taktikalise taganemise, kui nägid kui lihtsalt maag tornist oli kontrolli saanud. Tema hõigutud lausekatkeist enne muutust oli aru saada, et midagi kohutavat valdab teda ning tulijad peaksid eemale hoidma. Hoidutigi kivide varju ala servas ja peeti aru. Arupidamist katkestas varsti üks lähemale tulev goblin, kes hakkas võõra häälega rääkima, pöördudes nimepidi mõne poole seltskonnas, mispeale Tsunsun võpatas, püsti hüppas, relva haaras ning tegi end igal võimalikul moel arusaadavaks, et goblin vaja maha saada, enne kui hilja. Tehtud mõeldud. Goblinist saadi jagu ning asuti kähku mäest alla minema. Maagi vägevus oli hirmuäratav. Mäest alla minnes tuli teinegi goblin midagi järele hüüdma, kuid juttu lõpuni ei kuuldudki, sest Gaius tekitas käeviipega helibarjääri vahele. All hakati mõtlema mis oli üldse toimunud, Thor selgitas, et see oligi see maag, keda Khad Bazukis sooviti kohtu ette viia, et tüüp olnud nuhkinud nende ruunimaagia taga ning ilmselt ka röövinud ja kinni pidanud mõned targad bazukid, et neilt infot pinnida. Keegi enam ei kahelnud, et ta selleks võimeline olnuks. Arutelu katkestas kabjaplagin, kui saabus kuulus Anghari eksorsist Orland Mardak, teatas Thorile, et teate saanuna tuli nii kiirelt kui sai ja uuris olukorda. Eksorsist oli väga sarnane maagile tornist ja nagu välja tuli siis viimase vend. Maag tornis oli Leofen Mardak. Grupp reorganiseerus ning osad neist asusid tagasi minema. Bazukid veendi maha jääma „tagalat turvama“. Seiklejad koos eksorsistiga läksid ära pööranud Leofeni ohjama. See mis seal üleval veel toimus oli kole ning kirjeldas selgelt osade tugevate maagide nõrkust – nõrkus seisnes nende arvamises, et kuna nad nii kõvad maagid, pole neil vaja end kaitsta. Orland sai igatahes ühelt kontrollitud orkilt oda rindu ja peaaegu suri selle kätte, kui seiklejad poleks omaltpoolt kõiki oskusi mängu pannud ja kaasa löönud. Kontrolli alla sattumise vastu kaitses neid jällegi Orland Mardagi preventatiivselt peale loetud loitsud ja rutiin enne „kurjade vaimude väljaajamisele asumist“. Võitlus oli pikk, täis pöördeid ning lõpuks jäid torni ründajad peale. Gaius püsis passiivsena, valmistas küll ühe loitsu ette, kuid tundis ilmselget kergendust, kui seeda kasutama ei pidanud. Orland sai lõpuks üle noatera valmis ühe rituaalse loitsuga, mis lõi tema vennast välja selle kurja vaimu, kes seal istus. Vabastatud Leofen vajus teadvusetult kokku. Õhtul laagris arutati mis toimunud oli. Balis Avaronat e tsunsuni häiris, et keegi teadis tema olemasolust ja tagasitulekust. Hommikul pidi seltskond laiali lagunema – seiklejad uuel kursil, bazukid kodulinna tagasi koos eksorsisti ja tema vennaga. Viimane pidi bazuki kohtu ette minema. Enne magama minekut oli aga Balisel ja Gaiusel pikk pikk tõsine jutuajamine teistest veidi eemal. Goblin kisendas: „HJARRR PAUUNNnnngh!! ... Naguu-roo, ssarraakkatakkiiroo birrkii-too nnannaaraakattarr birribommbaa!! Haiik tarr lataraallaa snaapir MOK!“ 28. oscurtia peaks jõudma oru väravate juurde 27. päev Järelkaja Tee peale jääb neile siuke ühiskond, kes kummardavad Mathot, kui vana surma jumalat. Nad ei tõsta surnuid rohkem ülesse, kui et nende ühiskonnas väga tähtsalt kohal on surnud liige. See kes sureb saab endale mingisuguse krooni pähe, mis teeb ta targaks. Seda kui elusad kannavad on tulemus väga halb neile. Külas on korraga kaks undeadi – esimene kes on surnud – valitseb, teine, kes on surnud jätab hüvasti maise eluga. Kui uus sureb siis ta peab 24 tunniga pöörduma teispoolsusesse. Varjupüüdjate ühing saadab oma spiooni järgi grupile seltsimeestele ning plaanib saata veel spioone, kui vajadus tõuseb. Päeval, mil nad alustavad ja kalduvad teelt kõrvale, et üle mägede minna saadetakse teele järjekordne kirjatuvi: Minu oletus, et nad muudavad suunda, osutus tõeks – nad lähevad valduseid püüdma. Saatke koheselt ratsanikud välja paigaga tutvuma. Maantee on neist puhas, teisene ülesanne jääb ootama. Katsun nende minekut seni viivitada, kuid see on raske – ollakse eesmärgile pühendunud. TÄHELEPANEK: Nad on väga võimekad – Teine kirjatuvi, mille teele saadab oleks, kui see esimene kinni püütakse: Ma pean ülesande katkestama – mind on avastatud. Eelmise kirja said nad kätte. Liigun tagasi ning informeerin teid pikemalt. Arnand võtab lisaks Malhureule üle ka Matho teenimise, kes aitas tal jõuda iseendani ning hakkab shadowpriesti laadset asja ajama.. varjurüütel. Saab oma shadow steedi kätte ja muud vidinad, osad neist kanduvad üle või on ülekantavad varjudemaailma ja tavamaailma piirimaile. Mis avab ohtliku lõhe varjude ja varjuvaba maailma vahele. Arnandi tume poolus hakkab varjude poole vaatama. Tema skisofreenilisus võimaldab seda. Ühtlasi asub läbirääkimistele ja koostööle tormijumala preestritega, et lahendada party muresid. Matho tahab kätte saada zermuli avatari, et seda väänata, kuni too võtaks koha Venseijevi asemele ning valvaks zermentakonakhali jüngrite edu saavutamise eest. Encounter, mis võiks avaneda vana-Matho usku olevast külast, kus oleks vaja tulla sisse party liikmetel, siseneda varjudemaailma keerdkäiku vanglasse, et võita ühte Baelis Avarona poegadest, // Orkide kohaletoomiseks ukse tegemiseks kõlbab ühe kohana seesama jõuline koht: Deimerlini varemete ning Erlado kõrbe keskme vaheline jõu-õlg, kust kunagi juhiti läbi liiga suur vägi.. siinkohal – kuna seda energiavälja kasutada on väga ohtlik vaimsele tervisele, siis tuleks otsida sinna osalema need, kes sellega on varasemal ajal olnud seotud – orkide kohaletoomiseks . Orkide stardiks sobiks Matho templikalju pealne, see kus oli Venseijev. Sealt saaks käima tõmmata selle transpordi ja kasutada hüpet läbi varjudemaailma (koostöö Mathoga vajalik) Selleks, et seda ohutuks muuta, on jällegi vaja seal kindlustada ala – käänata varjujumala kontrolli alla zermuli „avatar”... kelle jõudu ja keha taheti nagunii kasutada pärast esialgse plaani luhtumist Mornaranto skeemides, et tuua ellu suur Zermul ja anda talle tolle keha. Malhureuga koostöö, et tulevikku näidata ja selle ohtudest vähekenegi rohkem hoiduda. Samas Malhureu väga ahne ei olegi, kuna teab, kuhu see asjad viiks pikas perspektiivis. On pigem selline „maailma valvuri” rollis. Venseijevi vabastamine zermuli avatari jahtimiselt annaks talle vabamad käed ühtlasi korraldada orkide transporti oma kalju otsast minema. Danojevitši taastõusmine iva, point, mõte on see, et ta tahab hävitada nii archlich Zermuli, kui ka Zermentakonakhali igaveseks et kogu see undeadide teemale vesi peale tõmmata. Sinnamaani, kus ta seda teeb, ei tohi aga keegi, isegi muud jumalad teada, mis toimub. Seega Danojevitš peab olema tr00 3v17 täiega kuri ja Tainti embama. Ühtlasi, mängu algusepoole edastab Arnand kurjakuulutava teate.. läbi unenägude. Tänu Malhureu antud vägevale nägemisele... välu peal hõljuvad vaimudena party liikmed, kes seal parajasti kohal on, et olla tunnistajaks „vana sõbra” taasärkamisele. Nägemus algab, kui Balis Avarona, pärast pikka filosoofilist vestlust Gaius Biekeniga ning tolle tõelise isiku ilmsiksulekut, heitis lõpuks magama viimases ühislaagris seltsiliste Bazukidega. Pilt pöördus taevasse, kus pilvede tuli nähtavale viimane peenike riba vanast kuust. Siis hakkasid pilved taevas kiirelt tormama ning kujutis kuust muutuma: esiti kadus peenike riba ära ja selle asemele ilmus paremalt uus noore kuu kujuline riba, mis seejärel hakkas edasi kasvama noorest kuusirbist mandlikujuliseks ning lõpuks täiuslikuks ümmarguseks kuurattaks. Seejärel jäi pilvede tormamine seisma, kuu muutus klaasjaks ning sellele justkui ilmus näokujutis, mis hakkas Arnand Belliuse moodi häälega kõnelema: „Uus vana hädaoht on tõusmas! Seda, kas see teie teele niipea satub, ma ei tea, ent kui mitte teisi, siis Šordami orke tuleks võimalusel hoiatada. Näib et üks meie vana sõber arvab end olnud küllaldaselt kaua eemal ning otsib teed tagasi siia ilma.” Seejärel näopilt kaob ning pilt keerab alla maapinnani. Koht on muutunud. Enam ei ole seal party laagripaik vaid hoopiski üks lumega kaetud rohtunud väli. Taustal paistab ühe torni vari ning ümberringi, veidi kaugemal on aimata võsa. Õhus on TUNDA pakast ning eemalt kostab vaikset potsatust ning siis hakkavad liginema lume krudinal rasked sammud. Kostab ka vaikseid metalseid kõlksatusi ja rõngasvesti sahinat... Pilt liigub hääle tekitaja suunas ning pöördub ülesse, et näidata raskelt turvistatud ka kuuvalguses vastuhelkivat kuju, kellel lisaks veel suur mõõk vööl. LOOMULIKULT lohiseb tulijal järel must raske keep, kuid sellele tüüpilisele kurjuse tundemärgile lisaks kasvavad talt seljast välja suured tumedad tiivad ning peas ilutseb kroon. Kiivri kaitsvast varjust hiilgasid vastu rohekad ovaalid ning pea peal ilutses kuldne kroon, mida ei olnud võimalik peast kahmata. Ta astus ettevaatlikult edasi nuhutades ringi ning justkui otsides kuni tundes midagi ära kõndis kindlal sammul selle suunas, lükkas jalaga pisut lund laiali ning vaatas mõtlikult maapinnale ja hakkas madalal, veidi käredal häälel kõnelema: „Nonii, vanapoiss... näib et nad ei pannud sulle isegi hauaplaati... kahju.. ilmselt aimasid, et surnuteilm on sulle vaid ajutiseks peatuspaigaks ning peagi saabud tagasi me juurde. Tõin sulle tervisi ja seda vähest mis mul õnnestus Ušghami „päästja” korraldatud hävitustööst päästa... TÕUSKE, Danojevitši hinged! TÕUSKE ning lunastage omale pääs teispoolsusesse aidates oma isandal ja oma hingede piinajal Danojevitšil tulla tagasi siia ilma!” Seda kõneledes oli ta välja otsinud hõbedase pudelikese ning selle lahti korkinud ning hüüdes „tõuske” valanud pudeli sisu oma vasaku käe peale ning pudeli üle õla lumme visanud. Üleskutsele vastasid paljud skeletaalsed kujud ning helendavad vaimud, kes lume alt ümberringi kerkima hakkasid ning kõnelejale lähenema. Jutu lõppedes tõmbas ta üle kallatud käega tupest väikese kurjakuulutavalt tuttavliku pealuukesega kaunistatud pistoda ning parema käega suure leegitseva kahekäemõõga, tõstis need pea kohale ning hüüdis veel: „Lunastus saabub läbi minu mõõga! Kogunege!” ning laksutas tiibu ja tõusis lendu ning hakkas üles tõusnud vaimude ja luukerede peade kohal ringi lendama ning neid ühe ja mitmekaupa oma leegitseva mõõgaga lõhestama, vabastades neist mingi jõu, mis liikus edasi pistodasse ning pani tolle järjest tugevamini haiglase roheka värvusega helendama. Hääled eemaldusid ja pilt tuhmus... ... et tulla tagasi ning avada uue vaatepildi. Järgmise mängu sündmuseid: • Danojevitši ettekuulutus • Vaimust vaevatusest vaba eksorsisti vend on tühi ning laseb hommikul oma spellbooki õhku ... peaaegu ennast ja teisi ka • Xorton saab ilmutuse haldjaneiult, et paneks teise amulet of wisdomi kellelegi kaela ja kuulutaks „omanikuks“ saaja helendab ja saab pauerit, muutudes puhtamaks ning lähemale celestialile. • Gaius soovib madalat profiili hoida veel • Liikuma asudes – tossusammas juhatab liisa juurde. Liisa on pikali str 0 peal mürgist, olles päästnud miski vanamehe (belu poolonu) teeb ettepaneku liikuda Sanktanorioni vms ta oligi. • Seal „pühas“ linnas on asüülis munk Valdo • Seal on ka Loynis Belu, kes on ka natuke asüülis ja kuulab maad ning jahib golithi jälgi. • Seal müüakse neile kaart „eluvee“ juurde, mis on suur anum mingi maagiahälbe tõttu cure potioniks muutunud vvedelikku, natuke blessed ka. Selle juures on hull elderion. • Vajadus minna Elrado kõrbe mana põletama, kui ta tahab sellest tõesti vabaneda. • Teeröövblid tulevad siin-seal vastu • Nelno on originaalne Tr00 matho kants. Edasine jutt on so-so, vaja selge peaga üle vaadata, sest genereeritud vaid ajurünnaku käigus ühena paljudest variantidest. Kui Avarona raamatusse ilmub rida – Aja suur teemant lõkkes kuumaks, kui kuum siis viska külma veenõusse ja tõsta välja mingi kõlakasti peale ning löö mõõgaga lapiti teemanti peale ja tee selle peale veel üks valguseloits. See on ühekordne võti ühe mälestuse juurde. Teemant räägib loo, räägib „südamelt ära“ jutu teemantite alguse kohta „Kord vannutas mind surev Bellethar, kes minu sisse korraks nägi. Ta tahtis, et ma teile räägiks üht lugu, kui teie käes on Raamat.. see raamat kus on kirjas, kuidas minu võti käis... sa aseta nüüd palun minu ette SEE Raamat, et jutu saaksid kirja, et teist kordagi lugeda. See surev bellethar, ei olnud alati surev bellethar, kord oli ta võimas ning teadis üht lugu, mis korra juba ette kantud ja korra ette kannan veel. Siis saabub vaikus, sest jõudu mul ei ole seda ja mälestus ei ole selle mustri järgi peidus. Ma selle välja lasen nüüd.. ja loodan et see raamat minu ees on lapiti, et saaksin seda lehitseda.. Kuid enne veel – miks olen? Mis olen? Ma olin esimene... neljast. Meid tehti keeruliste võtetega, meid puhastati, meid õnnistati, meid küpsetati mäe tipus külma ja päikese käes meid anti inimese kätte. Ta taastas korra Deimerlinis, tõukas troonilt kuninga ja viivuks lausa õitsengu, ta suutis välja manada ja rahu Khad Bazukiga ja beshibi rahvaga. Ent kuningas ei kannatand, et keegi teda tõukas ja rojalistid sõdisid ja õõnestasid, seks puhuks meie saime uue eesmärgi... me abil tungiti läbi aja ja ruumi, kisti sisse lõhe selle kanga sisse, rebiti tee igaviku juurde, kust toodi väge. Palju väge. Just nii palju et..... kui korraga siis tuli Surev Bellethar ja meid maha kiskus. See oli jõuline. See oli mehine ning üks Gaibequeni nimeline neiu vaatas, MILLINE MEES ning unustas, miks selle mehe võrgutanud oli ning unustas kogu plaani seal taga ning tahtis olla mehega. Noh jah. See Deimerlin siis hävines, kui inimesed seda väge tunda said ja hulluks läksid. Siis kandis Surev Bellethar meid kaasas ja pani peitu kuni uuesti meid vajas. Ei tea kus olid teised, kuid lõpuks olime taas koos kui surev bellethar mind vannutas..... ahjaa... too inimene tahtis meie kaudu väge sisse panna olenditele... puus ja rauast olenditele, et nende abil purustada kuningriiklased. Ent katki jäi see üritus... vist mõned prototüübid sai, kui meie kaudu vähem väge korraga võttis... Nüüd räägin, mis pidin See raamat, ma tean, siis alustatud sai, kui Gaius selle võttis Vürst Gaibequeni riiulilt, just siis kui tema oli saanud tunda musta noa salvamist ja peitu jooksnud valuga. Too bellethar, surematult sündinud, surematuks saanud ning taas surematusse tõusnud, et kätte maksta Vürstile, ta oli möödapääsmatult haavatud ning vist saatis talle ilmutuse mõni jumalatest kõrgelt... malhureu või lumanna või veidi mõlemalt... siis ütles juuresolijaile – Gaius, kirjuta! Ja pidas pausi kuni Gaius Gaibequeni varadest sai kätte pooltühja raamatu ning köhides dikteeris mis kirjas selles raamatus.. raamat: „Mu tütar hoia mu kätt ja jäta meelde, nüüd näen, miks oled olnud nõrk, miks said sa üksi plehku sellest lõksust, miks pole sina olnud tugev ja hirmus nagu Strigafelia või mu noorem poeg NIMI. Sus peitub lootuskiir nüüd aidata mu surelikke lapsi, et mälestus ei kustuks. Ma lahkun täna, ära nuta tütreke, mu hing käib rändel, ent sinu abil sünnin ümber inimlapseks ning ehitan, et minu järglastes mu hingeraas saaks jätkuda... Gaibequen peab täna pääsema KOOS pistodadega, sest Malhureu ütles, et muidu saabub hullem, need kaks nuga on üks ja seesama, kaks korda minevikku toodud, Zermuli templi ukse ette tuleb aga panna NELI väikest lukuauku ning see koht nii kõvasti ära needa, et kõik kes Zermulit otsivad ellu tuua, otsiksid ka nelja väikest nuga, mitte ühte suurt, sest nad arvaksid, et üks suur on seal sees. Siiani peaks väikseid nuge olema valmistatud üks... need kaks nuga mida Quinazsch täna maitsta sai on üldsegi veel valmistamata ning neid pole kaks vaid üks. Too Zermuli koolkonna elustaja, endine arhivaarihärra, on juba sattunud tolle mõju alla, sest unustas end enne püha veega määrida, kui nuga kätte võttis ja juba on söönud esimeste õpilaste hinged, et oma elu pikendada. Joharim Danoevile enesele on hukku oodata kõik tema teod kannavad tema enda surma pitserit tema ühe õpipoja käe läbi kes saab osalise immuunsuse tema kurjuse vastu. Need õilsad rüütlid kes surnud ning kes suremas, neid ei tohi takistada suremast sest see võtaks ära HUKU MÄRGID Danoevi pea kohalt, kes oskab nimetet nugasid juurde teha. Ühe noa ta peab jõudma, et sellega täna pussitada kaks korda Quinazsch Gaibequeni, et selle valu läbi ta õpiks midagi, mida ei õpetanud talle õe armastus, et ta näeks ja tunneks hingevalu, kui ta noorem poeg läeb Zermuli lipu alla ning asuks isegi meie poolele ning kaitseks mu liini mu vendade belletharide mõistmatuse ja viha eest..... ning võtaks nimeks... Nüüd see las jääda selleks, ma määran selle kivi esimeseks, Tütar, sa võta kätte, et see avaks saatuse tee, ma vannutasin ja talletasin siia, kui ma kõnelesin, mälestusi, Malhureu näitas mulle lootusekiirt tulevikus, kui kõik teha õigesti siis täna meid päästetakse, siis lugu läheb edasi. Sel kivil on jõudu, et talitseda Strigafeliat pärast seda, kui ta pääseb belletharide käest, kui ta neid üllatab oma varjatud jõuga, vaesekese mõistus on juba segi minemas. Tütar sa pead ta kinni panema, see kalliskivi lukustaks ta jõu mõneks ajaks, ning ušghami linnuse all, on käigud, on miskit avatud, mis suletud peaks olema, sa saada ta sinna SELLE kivi jõudu kasuta kui võtat kätte ja lausud minu nime, siis kivi vannutasin, igaviku linna vägi sind abistab, sa pane ta siia lukku ja... Ušghami alla katakombidesse, sel väiksel viivul see kivi sellist jõudu omab, et lööb Strigafelia uniseks, siis ongi õige aeg. Ja peida kivi katakombi, kui kõik läheb hästi, siis tuleb aeg, mil see leitakse ning Strigafelia valla pääseb. See raamat täitke tarkusega, see Gaibequeni oma, on väge täis et taluda aega ning kanda õpetusi. Sa võta punane kivi ja loe, sinna jätsin oma plaani, see kättesaadav sulle, siis saad sa juhendada, et kõik kätte tuleks, sa võta sinine ja päästa oma ema, mu kallima hing, nagu tegid Strigafeliaga, sa võta roheline ning otsi üles Päikese ja Kuu tempel, kus elab Elderion, kes mäletab, kes mindki valgustas, kuis asjad omal ajal käisid. Ning tema ja punase kivi abiga te saate üle maa peita väe-kristalle, mis saate igaviku linnast, kui aeg on küps siis valge on esimene, strigafelia on siis küll segane, kuid esimese väe-kristalli oletatav purustamine sealsamas käivitab mustri, mis lõhub neid järjest ja tekitab torme... kolmeteiskümnes järeltulija on see, kes selle valla päästab, kolmteist tormi on mis järgneb, siis on aeg. Kategooria:Log